It s A Beautiful Day
by FlowerBloom
Summary: Aquel día, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado al igual que su corazón.


**Muy buenas noches, **

**Como el título indica este fic participa del reto del mes de Abril del Grupo de Resident Evil: Behind the horror**

**La temática que use es Song Fic/ Romance. Estaba muy indecisa sobre si romance o drama pero creo que en la clasificación de romance queda mejor. La canción que utilicé es "**_**It´s a beautiful day" de Michael Bublé y básicamente me centraré en Leon y sus sentimientos.**_

**Summary: _Aquel día, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado al igual que su corazón._**

**_Aclaración:_**_Hola-**Pensamientos de Leon**_

**HOLA-_Letra de la canción_**

**Sin mas que agregar, los dejo con la lectura. Besos y gracias por su tiempo.**

* * *

Había algo que no dejada a Leon S. Kennedy disfrutar al cien porciento de su café irlandés. Quizás fuera la imitación barata que le pusieron para suplantar al Whiskey irlandés, o quizás fuera la nata la que se hallaba en mal estado o el problema venía de aquella vieja mesera que desde que llego no había parado de insinuársele. Eso lo estaba incomodando muchísimo.

Dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida pero no hubo caso. No iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Sacó un par de billetes y los dejo en la mesa. Se levantó de su asiento y en menos de medio minuto estaba fuera de esa anticuada cafetería.

El cielo se hallaba parcialmente nublado y con nubes totalmente cargadas

_De seguro lloverá.._

Con aquel pensamiento subió a su Dodge Charger rojo y se dispuso a conducir sin algún destino en mente.

Mientras manejaba su mente divagaba buscando una respuesta satisfactoria que explicará por que se sentía así…así de roto, quebrado y cansado. De seguro era aquel café que intento tomar, ya su madre le decía que no hay nada peor que obligarte a hacer algo.

Suspiro al frenar en un semáforo. Los peatones fueron pasando frente a su coche. Se pregunto que sería vivir sin preocupaciones de vida o muerte, llegar a casa luego de un extenuante día de trabajo y tener quien te espere con entusiasmo. A veces daría todo por ser alguien más e ignorar todo lo que conocía hasta ese momento.

* * *

Aquel día se encontraba más cansado que de costumbre.

Desde hacía una semana habían ingresado nuevos reclutas a la D.S.O y tuvo tan mala suerte que lo nombraron a él como instructor. Los días se le pasaron volando y todo se convirtió en una maldita rutina. Odiaba las rutinas.

Dejó las llaves en la pequeña mesa de vidrio que se hallaba al lado de la puerta de entrada y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a su habitación. La cama matrimonial estaba desecha y había algunas prendas regadas por el delicado piso de madera.

Quiso reír por la cruel ironía que representaba aquella escena; cama de matrimonio desecha pero sin esposa.

Menuda mierda.

Abrió las ventanas y salió al balcón a respirar aire. La brisa nocturna siempre lo revitalizaba.

Últimamente se molestaba o deprimía con facilidad. No era algo que le agradará pero tampoco quería cambiarlo. Esas mierdas de psicoanálisis y terapia no iban con él. ¿Qué sentido tenía desperdiciar una hora de su escaso tiempo frente a un ser humano que no vivió ninguna experiencia traumática durante los últimos 19 años? ¿Qué sabría sobre incertidumbre, terror y desesperanza?

Sintió algo deslizarse detrás suyo e inmediatamente giró apuntando su Magnum a la poca iluminada habitación.

-Por lo que veo nunca pierdes el toque, querido.- Esa voz…esa condenada voz.- ¿No estas feliz de verme? ¿En serio?

Leon bajo su arma y observó como, a paso lento y seductor, la grácil figura femenina se acercaba hacia donde él se hallaba. Con sutileza se acercó mas y mas hasta que inesperadamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo beso con sensualidad y un toque de pasión. El rubio se dejo hacer sin miramientos.

Entre besos desenfrenados y caricias pasadas de ton, ambos terminaron en la cama y sin ninguna prenda. Lo que sucedió entre ellos solo lo sabe aquella habitación.

* * *

La realidad es que, si analizaba detalladamente, estaba molesto. A la mañana siguiente de aquella visita encontró una nota en donde debería estar su acompañante. Ella se despidió de él y le informo que iban a reencontrarse más próximo de lo que él se imaginará.

**I don't know why  
You think that you could hold me  
When you couldn't get by by yourself  
And I don't know who would ever want  
To tear the seam of someone's dream**

Por mucho que lo deseara tenía que aceptar que con ella no iba a poder formar ninguna familia. Lo máximo que llegaría con Ada Wong sería a amigos con derechos o amantes casuales.

**Baby, it's fine**  
**You said that we should just be friends**  
**Well, I came up with that line**  
**And I'm sure that it's for the best**  
**If you ever change your mind**  
**Don't hold your breath**  
**Because you may not believe that baby**  
**I'm relieved**  
**When you said goodbye**  
**My whole world shined**

De repente algo color rojo lo regreso a la realidad.

_Rojo…¿podría ser?_

Siguió con la vista el trayecto de aquella persona con chaqueta roja. Intento ver el rostro de su portador pero no pudo.

Bajo del auto mientras aún el semáforo daba el paso a los transeúntes y corrió como si su vida, o mejor dicho cordura, dependiera de ello. Un par de conductores lo insultaron por lo que hizo pero no le importó nada más que saber si aquel individuo era quien estaba pensando.

En poco segundos pudo tocar su hombro y hacerlo girar con el fin de ver su rostro.

_Eres…_

-¿Leon?.- La voz de ella salió sorprendida. – ¿Eres tú?

El hombre aún seguía pasmado observando a su interlocutora.

_Claire._

-Claire…hola. Un gusto verte.- Trató de recomponerse lo más rápido posible.- Lamento si te incomode. Había pensado que eras…otra persona.

Ella lo miró fijamente como sabiendo a quien se refería pero no comentó mas nada sobre el tema.

Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

-¿Cómo estas? Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.- Sonrió pacíficamente con la esperanza de transmitirle lo mismo a el.

Leon correspondió a la sonrisa mientras mantenía su mirar en la de ella. Pudo notar que su cabello, el cual siempre traía recogido en una coleta, ahora se encontraba corto y luciendo una melena a casi la altura de los hombros. Sus ojos claros aún seguían manteniendo aquella chispa que vio aquel 29 de Septiembre de 1998.

**Hey, it's a beautiful day**  
**And I can't stop myself from smiling**  
**If we're drinking then I'm buying**  
**And I know there's no denying**  
**It's a beautiful day**  
**The sun is up, the music's playing**  
**And even if it started raining**  
**You won't hear this boy complaining**  
**Because I'm glad**  
**That you're the one who got away**  
**It's a beautiful day**

-¿Leon? ¿Sigues aquí o ya te has ido?.- La pelirroja agitó sus manos frente al rostro de él a fin de llamar su atención.

El interpelado agito ligeramente su cabeza a fin de volver a la realidad, junto a Claire. Por unos cuantos instantes se quedó rememorando viejos hechos; hechos en donde había sentido algo intenso por la mujer que ahora estaba enfrente suyo.

-Disculpa, últimamente estoy muy distraído.- Con una leve sonrisa le restó importancia a sus recuerdos.- ¡Vaya que hace tiempo no te veo! ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Ohh, ya sabes…sobreviviendo.-

-Eso es bueno.- Ambos rieron con ganas. Esas frases fueron las mismas que usaron en Raccon City años atrás.- Veo que conservas el buen humor jaja

\- Digo lo mismo de ti, Sr Policía.- Claire le guiño un ojo mientras reía pícaramente.

-Bueno debo mantener a raya a potenciales criminales del buen humor.- Su sonrisa se ensanchó.-Uno siempre debe de tener una buena carcajada a mano para poder lidiar con los malos días.-

Claire seguía riendo cuando se escucharon unos fuertes bocinazos procedentes de la calle.

-Maldita sea…Me olvidé el auto encendido en plena calle.-

-¿Lo olvidaste o lo dejaste?.- La mujer rió levemente

-Creo que ambas de una forma un tanto extraña. Ya regreso, Claire.- Le dio una última sonrisa antes de partir.

**It's my turn to fly**

**So girls, get in line**

**Because I'm easy**

**No more playing this guy like a fool**

**Because now I'm all right**

**You might have had me caged before**

**But not tonight**

Habían pasados tres semanas desde su reencuentro con la activista de TerraSave. Desde ese entonces habían estado en contacto continuo. No pasaba un solo día sin que ambos se saludaran y conversarán sobre como estaba yendo el día del otro.

Esa noche de octubre ambos habían quedado en verse y salir a disfrutar de la noche citadina junto con Sherry Birkin, Moira Burton y el hijo de un antiguo villano del pasado, Jake Muller. Según la pequeña Birkin, había un nuevo club nocturno con promos en bebidas y espectáculos variados.

Leon no salía nunca, siempre estaba demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo y algún que otro trasero conocido. Sin embargo desde hace un largo trecho, las cosas estaban muy calmadas y el bioterrorismo parecía casi extinto; cosa difícil de creer.

A las 22 y 30 p.m ya casi todos se encontraban en la puerta del club y listos para una -"increíble e inolvidable noche"- tal y como Sherry la había nombrado. Unos minutos mas tarde ya estaban sentados cerca del escenario y pidiendo unos cuantos tragos.

-Y bien, ¿qué tal les parece el lugar?.- La rubia fue la primera en hablar luego de tomar un trago largo de su margarita.

\- Me parece muy jodidamente genial, al igual que este Bloody Mary.- Respondió Moira con una carcajada.- ¿Así que tu eres el famoso Leon Scott Kennedy? Claire me ha contado mucho sobre ti.

Leon estaba absorto mirando insistentemente la entrada del lugar. Había alguien que aún no se había presentado.

-Creo que no te escucho.- Dijo Jake mientras que con un brazo rodeaba el cuerpo de Sherry, después de todo, desde hacía unos buenos meses , eran pareja.

Moira roleo sus ojos. Claire estaba muy feliz desde que el tal Kennedy reapareció en su vida y en verdad no la culpaba. Ella conocía muy bien que siempre hubo una cierta tensión entre ambos que nunca acabó pero, sin embargo, también conocía por que jamás sucedió algo mas. Y era exactamente esa parte la que la estaba cabreando mucho. La joven quería muchísimo a la pelirroja, era como su hermana mayor y su mejor amiga, y no quería que un hombre con demasiada desavenencia con su pasado se involucrará con ella y solo le diera falsas esperanzas.

Si ese era el caso, juraba que le iba a partir la cara que ni sus ancestros lo iban a reconocer.

-Claire dijo que llegaría un poco más tarde.- Burton suspiró sin remedio. Ese infeliz al parecer estaba detrás de su amiga.

Al escuchar su nombre Leon al fin centró su mirada en la muchacha.

-¿Le sucedió algo?.-

-No, nada. Sólo que tuvo que arreglar unas cosas del trabajo antes de venir hacia aquí.- Dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.- En teoría debería de estar llegando.

-Creo que mejor voy a esperarla en la puerta, entonces. - El rubio se levanto dispuesto a hacer lo dicho pero antes de que pudiera caminar cierta pelirroja ya se hallaba frente suyo.

\- Hola, lamento la tardanza. Hubiera llegado antes de no ser porque Michael, no tuvo mejor idea que darme una explicación detallada de los "beneficios de los anabólicos".- La joven mujer roleo sus ojos celestes.

-¡Claire! ¡Al fin llegaste!.- Sherry se levantó de su asiento cual resorte y en menos de unos segundos estaba abrazándola efusivamente.- ¡Me alegra que estés aquí!

-Tranquila, Super-Girl...La dejarás sin aire.- Jake sonrió con beatitud al ver la escena.

La aludida se ruborizó levemente por el comentario de su novio. Muchas veces se entusiasmaba de mas y se deja llevar sin miramientos.

Moira saludo a la recién llegada con un corto abrazo y Jake con un amistoso apretón de manos.

Cuando fue el turno de Leon, este la saludo un tanto distante. Este hecho extraño a Claire de sobremanera, puesto que hasta hace unos días él y ella eran muy allegados y la manera en que la recibió le pareció mas de alguien que conoces hace unos pocos días que a la de alguien que conoces desde hace muchísimos años.

**And you may not believe that baby**

**I'm relieved**

**This fire inside, it burns too bright**

**I don't want to say so long**

**I just want to say goodbye**

Estaba cabreado. Literalmente estaba tan molesto que rompió su copa del enojo que estaba aguantando. Ahora bien, la pregunta sería: ¿Qué es lo que tanto le estaba molestando enormemente?.

Estaba en el primer piso de aquel club, justo en el sector de fumadores. Desde hace unos años, cuando estaba muy estresado, le había agarrado un gusto insano a los cigarrillos.

_Cálmate__ Leon y piensa con la cabeza fría. Todo estaba bien hasta que Claire..._

Si. Efectivamente todo estaba bien hasta que Claire nombró a ese tal Michael y la forma en que los ojos de ella brillaban mientras contaba su anécdota.

Recordó que si bien habían acortado distancia entre ellos, aún eran amigos. Recordó que nunca pregunto por la vida de ella a lo largo de ese tiempo, si tenía alguien especial o si aún no lo había encontrado. Quizás era por que la verdad le dolía. Le dolía saber que ella pudo superar aquellos amores fallidos mientras que él continuaba obsesionado con el fantasma imaginario de Ada.

Siempre era Ada. Siempre estaba su sombra que opacaba cualquier intento de relación que tuviera con alguna otra mujer.

Era su puto karma.

_Me lleva el demonio... Estoy harto._

-Leon, ¿esta todo bien?.- Y ahí estaba ella. Cuando mas la necesitaba, ella ahí estaba.- ¿Quieres contarme que es lo que te trae tan molesto?

-No es nada...Estaba perdido en el pasado.

\- Normalmente uno se pierde en el pasado cuando busca respuestas sobre su presente.- Dijo sabiamente.

Y otra vez ella tenía razón. Siempre daba en la tecla.

-No tiene importancia...de todas formas nunca cambiará nada.

Y la mujer sabía a lo que se refería. Hacia años que veía al rubio atrapado en aquel limbo pero por mas que lo intentará e hiciera hasta lo imposible, nunca podía sacarlo de ahí.

Prefiero disfrutar del silencio junto a la compañía de la pelirroja.

-Creo que mejor me voy a casa.- El hombre suspiró con pesar.- ¿Quieres que te alcance a tu departamento?

-¿Te vas a ir tan pronto? Ni siquiera viste el show de comedia que hay.- Claire hizo un puchero gracioso mientras lo tomaba de la mano.- Anda, quédate un ratito mas o tendré que usar mi técnica secreta y no te gustará.

Él rió con fuerza. Ella siempre sabía sacarle una sonrisa y hacerlo sentir mejor.

_¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de ti, Claire? ¿Por qué nunca te vi como algo más?_

-¿Técnica secreta? ¿Tienes una en serio?.- Sonreía abiertamente mientras la miraba expectante.- Quisiera verla...

\- Jaja por algo es secreta, Sr Dante.- Últimamente tenía la costumbre de decirle Dante, en honor al protagonista de una saga de videojuegos del cual era fanática. Según ella, Leon era parecido al personaje en cuestión.- Pero puedo darte un adelanto.- Claire le guiño un ojo al mismo tiempo que sonreía con astucia.

-Dudo que funcione pero te dejaré intentarlo.- Leon sonrió con satisfacción y a la espera del próximo movimiento por parte de su acompañante.

Lentamente ella fue acercándose hasta quedar a poco centímetros de el. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

La chica inclinó su cabeza y acortó la distancia que los separaba. El agente se sorprendió al pensar que se estaban a punto de besarse, sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta que su cabeza estaba un tanto más pesada de lo usual.

-¿Qué es esto?.- Con parsimonia tanteo su parte superior e identifico que Claire le había colocado... ¿una peluca?.

-¡Dí queso!.- Luego escuchó el sonido de clic y un destello. Le habían sacado una foto.- Quedaste muy bonita, querida.- La activista rió con ganas.- ¡Mírate!

Leon tomo el celular de la pelirroja y observo que efectivamente traía una peluca y de color fuscia.

-Ahora debes de quedarte hasta el final.- Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo guió de nuevo hacia adentro en donde ya la mayoría de las personas estaban bailando.

El sonrió con autentica felicidad.

Hacia décadas que no se sentía de esa manera.

**It's a beautiful day **  
**And I can't stop myself from smiling**  
**If we're drinking then I'm buying**  
**And I know there's no denying**  
**It's a beautiful day**

**The sun is up, the music's playing**  
**And even if it started raining**  
**You won't hear this boy complaining**  
**Because I'm glad **  
**That you're the one who got away**

Desde hacía un año que su vida había cambiado radicalmente.

Había dejado de fumar, salía mas seguido y reía mucho.

Su departamento estaba mas ordenado y limpio.

Todo esos cambios eran gracias a Claire. A partir de que ella entrara en su vida, absolutamente todo cambio.

Hacia unos meses ambos hicieron un acercamiento intimo, lo que permitió que cada cual explicará como se sentía con respecto al otro. Aquel momento quedaría grabado en la cabeza del agente durante toda su existencia; la forma en que los ojos de ella brillaban, el leve sonrojo que inevitablemente se cernía sobre sus mejillas, su cabello revuelto a causa del viento frío y el modo en que sus besos calaron hasta en lo mas hondo de él. Los labios de ella habían sido diseñados para los suyos.

¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego durante 19 años?. Se hacía esa misma pregunta cada que la veía dormir entre sus brazos o cuando tomaba su mano al caminar juntos.

Se dio cuenta que perdió tanto tiempo persiguiendo un futuro vacío e imposible. Lo que tenía con Ada era solo deseo y pasiones ocasionales pero con Claire la cosa cambiaba, con ella tenía amor genuino. Esa clase de amor que repara y reconstruye aún cuando no queda nada. Amor que te empuja a seguir adelante y te fortalece cuando tropiezas.

Esa era la misma clase de amor que tenían sus queridos padres y la que siempre busco inconscientemente.

**Because if you ever think **  
**I'll take up my time with thinking of our break up**  
**Then, you've got another thing coming your way**  
**Because it's a beautiful day**  
**Beautiful day**  
**Oh, baby, any day that you're gone away**

Aquel día, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y claro al igual que su corazón y sus sentimientos.

**It's a beautiful day**


End file.
